Manual de Supervivencia de un Pocionista Soltero
by Ariyass
Summary: Severus Snape sabe que Albus es un viejo loco. Tan loco, para dejarlo a cargo del niño de su peor enemigo y del amor de su vida, y salir ileso del asunto. (Drabbles/Comedia/Fluff/AU) (No Snarry)
1. Consejo 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Créditos de la imagen de portada a quién corresponda.

 _ **Advertencias: Spoiler de la última película o el último libro en todo caso.**_

 **Nota de la autora:**

*Termina de ver la saga de películas de HP* (Llora)

*Termina de leer las novelas de HP* (Llora sangre)

Básicamente eso.

Estoy muriendo por dentro por lo de Snape, y sí, básicamente estoy escribiendo drabbles bonitos de él y Harry.

¿Por qué? Porque se me hizo injusto todo lo que sufrió este hombre y por lo menos que tenga un poco de amor de Harry en mi mente no es de sobra.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **I  
Nunca decir sí**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

" _Las cosas que perdemos siempre acaban volviendo a nosotros. Aunque no siempre de la manera que esperamos"  
-Luna Lovegood._

 _ **.**_

* * *

La noche en que Severus descubrió la muerte de Lily y James, Dumbledore se presentó con algo más que una mala noticia.

Un bulto envuelto en mantas que se veía aún más diminuto en las enormes manos de Hagrid. Al verlo Snape quedó en un mutismo sepulcral que hubiera competido con el de un cementerio.

No era capaz de ver nada más que una mata de cabellos oscuros asomándose, pero tampoco tuvo mayor interés en acercarse para observar más de cerca. Lo único que logró sacarlo de su patético mutismo, fue la nueva orden de Albus.

Severus levantó la vista, asombrado. Pero no tardó mucho en convertirse en una rabia ciega.

— ¿Qué dices?—murmuró entre dientes—No puedes hablar enserio.

—Hablo muy enserio, Severus—le había rectificado rápidamente—Creo que eres el más adecuado para esta tarea. El más capacitado para proteger a este niño…

Severus no tardó en responder, desesperado.

—El niño no necesita protección. El Señor Oscuro murió…

—El Señor Oscuro volverá. Y el chico correrá un grave peligro.

Albus se giró sobre sus talones a Hagrid que permanecía quieto en su lugar, con McGonagall a su lado. A jugar por su expresión, Snape supo que no estaba segura de que fuera él quien se hiciera cargo del pequeño.

Con calma, el director de Hogwarts tomo el bulto en sus brazos y lo acercó a Snape, quién parecía querer arrinconarse con tal de no verlo.

—Albus…

—Tiene sus ojos.

Severus apenas pudo apartar la mirada penetrante de Dumbledore para bajarla hasta el bebé. No extendió sus manos, pero eso no pareció importarle a Albus porque se la cedió tan rápido que se vio obligado a sostenerlo para que no se cayera.

Severus lo contempló en silencio, sin atreverse a despertarlo de su sueño, pero falto mucho para eso. El pequeño hizo unos ruiditos, destapándose parte de la cara en el proceso, dando un largo y tierno bostezo, para luego abrir los ojos con pereza.

Severus sintió una daga en el corazón al notar que, efectivamente, sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Lily. Con ese notable brillo de inocencia y vida.

Tuvo que tragar saliva, porque estaba, irremediablemente, perdiendo la compostura.

—Vivirás como un _muggle_ más. Actuaras como tal…

— ¿Por qué?—contestó, mirándolo—Sí el niño se quedara aquí contigo lo tendría todo. Fama, fortuna. La gente lo amaría.

Albus sonrió con tristeza.

—Exacto.

Supo entonces, que no había manera de dar vuelta atrás sí tomaba la decisión adecuada ahora. Pero en cuanto los enormes ojos de Lily en el ese bebé se posaron de nuevo sobre él, no pudo dar otra respuesta mejor.

—Sí en verdad la amabas…

—Siempre.

Severus Snape pronto pasaría a ser el tutor completo de Harry Potter. Protegerlo era su misión ahora. Pero amar era cosa aparte.

* * *

 **Nota final:**

Van a haber puro Fluff y amor a partir de aquí.

Va a estar basado en el crecimiento de Harry desde bebé hasta que llega a Hogwarts.

También en el tiempo que está en Hogwarts.

Y cuando pasa todo el drama de la muerte de Albus y etc, etc.

(Sí alguien está leyendo—) Ojala haya quedado claro.

* * *

Nos leemos, saludos.

 _ **Atte. Ari**_


	2. Consejo 2

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Créditos de la imagen de portada a quién corresponda.

 _ **Advertencias: Un Severus Snape un poco OC.**_

 **Nota de la autora:**

Estoy muy emocionada con este fic, como hace mucho.

En este drabble Harry Potter tiene solo unos meses de nacido.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **I  
Toma mucho café.  
.**_

* * *

" _No insistas en el pasado, no sueñes en el futuro. Concentra tu mente en el momento presente"  
-Buda_

* * *

Severus se despertó hasta que el llanto de Harry se hizo insoportable. Apostaba que el vecino de al lado le lanzaba miradas envenenadas por eso.

Snape maldijo por centésima vez a Dumbledore cuando le dijo que no podía usar magia a menos que fuera extrema emergencia. Claro, como el maldito no tenía que madrugar para un miserable trabajo muggle, en una miserable droguería, asear una miserable casa—

 _Otro grito del cuarto de al lado._

Claro, sin mencionar, cuidar al huérfano del miserable de James Potter.

Con pereza, se levantó y camino hasta el cuarto, donde encontró al niño chillando a todo pulmón, con los ojos cerrados y lágrimas verdaderas surcando sus mejillas.

Snape ni siquiera se lo pensó y lo tomo de los pies con una mano, irritado. El pequeño no aminoro sus gritos.

-Más te vale que dejes de llorar. AHORA.

Como si hubiera pronunciado un conjuro, el pequeño dejó de llorar, aunque su puchero de dolor se mantenía, abriendo los ojos. Dejó salir unos hipidos más.

Harry extendió sus manitas a Severus, en busca de un contacto más estable. Severus ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando el pequeño alcanzó un mechón de sus largos cabellos azabaches y jalo de él.

— ¡Oh no, eso no-!

— ¡BUAAAAAAAAHHH!

Otro grito más potente azoto contra su rostro, ensordeciéndolo y salpicándolo de mocos y saliva. El pequeño no vaciló en jalarlo cada vez que el ex-maestro de pociones trataba de alejarlo.

Una vena se formó en su frente.

" _Esto no es un llanto. Es un berrinche…Tenía que ser hijo del bastardo de Potter"_

Severus no pudo soportarlo más.

— ¡Ya entendí, maldita sea!

Con rudeza lo acunó en sus brazos y prácticamente lo obligó a recargar su barbilla en su hombro. El pequeño poco a poco dejó de llorar con escándalo y en vez de eso, comenzó a guardar silencio.

Severus suspiró con cansancio, observando el reloj muggle, calculando que eran las dos de la madrugada. Todo pareció quedarse en calma unos momentos, hasta que sintió algo escurriéndole en el cuello.

— ¿Qué…?

Cuando se giró para ver, Harry tenía el mismo mechón de cabello en su boca, babeándolo. Snape lo separó de inmediato, poniéndolo cara a cara con él, acercándolo a solo centímetros de su rostro, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Nunca-vuelvas-a-hacer-eso—le susurró en tono amenazante.

El pequeño lo observó con sus intensos ojos verdes, metiéndose una mano en la boca, chupándola. Luego, como sí la expresión tenebrosa de Severus Snape no hicieran más que el efecto contrario, sonrió ampliamente.

Empezó a hacer soniditos con su boca, en un burdo intento de hablar.

— _Ba ba ba ba_

— ¿Enserio?-murmuró Severus entre dientes.

Sin embargo, el inquebrantable y aterrador mortifago no quiso dar más pelea, estaba agotado. Y ni siquiera la cicatriz notable en su frente pudo devolverlo a pensamientos amargos –como solía pasar-de tan cansado que estaba.

Se hizo una pequeña coleta en su cabello y volvió a colocar a Potter en su hombro. El niño siguió hablando a veces muy bajo, jugando con sus propias manos en un juego que solo él comprendía, hasta que, gradualmente sus sonidos se apagaron y pronto sintió el suave soplido de su respiración acompasada.

Increíblemente esa respiración le calmo su mente inquieta. Normalmente sufría insomnio, pero por recuerdos desagradables. Recuerdos de muertes.

Esto, pensó, era mejor desvelo que cuando estaba solo con sus demonios.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando la ama de llaves muggle que Severus contrató para cuidar a Harry, entró a la casa una imagen de lo más graciosa y tierna le recibió.

Después de todo, nunca se veía a su –imponente-amo dormido en una silla de mecer, con un brazo envuelta en el pequeño –el cual había dormido casi en su regazo, como una mascota-y con la boca abierta babeando, y una coleta mal hecha.

* * *

 **Nota final:**

Muchas gracias a los que le dieron fav y follow.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

 _ **Atte. Ari**_


	3. Consejo 3

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Créditos de la imagen de portada a quién corresponda.

 _ **Advertencias: -De nuevo- Severus un poco OC/Harry siendo irreverente**_

 **Nota de la autora:**

En este drabble Harry Potter sigue siendo un bebe de menos de un año.

(Lento pero seguro)

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **I  
No lo dejes ganar**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

" _El supremo arte de la guerra es someter al enemigo sin luchar"  
-Sun Tzu_

* * *

Severus volvió a leer la pequeña descripción en ese envase de vidrió transparente que sostenía en su mano.

La papilla _Berner (*)_ solamente daba una pequeña tabla nutricional de lo que contenía, pero no había un instructivo de cómo usarla.

 _Definitivamente, pensó, los muggles son idiotas._

Aquel día la niñera muggle que había contratado no había podido ir por una emergencia familiar. Severus no pudo negarle el permiso, pero tampoco le fue de gran ayuda cuando le preguntó a la mujer "como-alimentar-al-mocoso". Ella simplemente había reído y alegado que solamente jugar al "trenecito" era suficiente.

 _¿Trene-que?_

Ahora mismo, Harry estaba sentado en su sillita alta, solo con su babero y su pañal y con un notable puchero en los labios. Estaba inquieto, se tallaba los ojos constantemente y miraba en todas direcciones, con quejidos de hambre.

Suspiró con fuerza. Se dejó guiar por su instinto y abrió el frasco, sentándose frente al niño.

— Come—ordenó, poniendo frente a su boca la cucharadita de plástico verde.

Harry lo observo como si estuviera loco. Esa mirada le recordaba demasiado a James Potter.

—Hablo enserio, mocoso—amenazó el –ex- mortifago.

Volvió a extenderle la cuchara, obteniendo la misma respuesta de asco del niño que se hacía para atrás en su silla y apretaba los labios. Estaba completamente en rebelión y sus mejillas rosadas de ira lo demostraban.

Pero nadie se burlaba de Severus T. Snape.

Nadie.

Con fuerza, lo sostuvo de la nuca firmemente, inmovilizándolo y forzando la cucharada de papilla contra su boca, hasta darle el alimento.

Severus sonrió complacido cuando se separó del niño y lo vio saborear, hasta que se produjo un intenso escupitajo y la comida –aun- más molida le salpico en toda la cara.

El profesor de Pociones se puso de pie, oscureciendo su rostro.

Harry ni siquiera se vio venir la expresión de su tutor, que estaba en hecha de una media sonrisa escalofriante y que le erizó hasta la punta de los pies.

Esto era la guerra.

…

Cuando Minerva apareció en la chimenea para verificar –como cada tres meses-que Harry Potter estuviera en buen estado se quedó en un estado de shock.

Frente a ella estaba toda la sala completamente patas arriba, con cosas regadas por el suelo, los muebles movidos de lugar, las cortinas rasgadas.

Pero lo que más lo impacto sobre todo, fue ver Severus recargado contra una de las paredes en un estado lamentable, despeinado y únicamente con su camisa y sus pantalones muggle. Harry estaba a su lado, también sentado, notablemente cansado, con las mejillas rojas y con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Por Merlín!—gritó ella, escandalizada— ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Severus se giró a verla, algo perdido.

— Es mago—confirmó él— Muestra su poder cuando está molesto.

Minerva no parecía sorprendida por esto, pero sí asustada por lo que pudo pasar y _como_ lidió con eso. Porque hasta la fecha ella no confiaba aun en el hombre hielo. Para nada.

Severus no le prestó el más mínimo de atención, se permitió sonreír con victoria después de aquella pequeña batalla campal. Aún tenía el toque y ni siquiera el gran heredero de Lily y James Potter, el niño que venció al señor oscuro podían detenerlo.

Harry hizo un puchero al notar su expresión, viéndolo con ojos furiosos, las mejillas manchadas y el estómago lleno.

* * *

 **Nota final:**

¡Muchas gracias a las personitas que dejaron reviews! ¡Me alegro mucho saber que no le escribo a la nada! ^^

¡También a los que le dieron fav y follow y a los que me siguen desde las sombras!

Saludos. Nos leemos.

* * *

 _ **Atte. Ari**_


	4. Consejo 4

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Créditos de la imagen de portada a quién corresponda.

 _ **Advertencias: Severus un poco OC (otra vez)**_

 **Nota de la autora:**

Lamento la demora.

Me prometí a mí misma que iba a actualizar cada dos días, pero me fue imposible hacerlo últimamente.

Ya no les digo más.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **I  
Asimílalo**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

" _No vivas para que tu presencia se note, sino para que tu ausencia se sienta"  
-Bob Marley._

* * *

La niñera le había cancelado de nuevo, pero a Severus no le sorprendía nada. La mujer parecía que apenas podía moverse por su avanzada edad, aunque según a sus palabras Harry nunca daba problemas.

Todo lo contrario con él, aunque probablemente solo no le agradaba.

La hija de uno de sus vecinos trabajaba de niñera de vez en cuando para pagar su vida estudiantil. Era joven y muy alegre, así que le pidió que sustituyera a la niñera de ese día solo por esa ocasión.

Ella no se negó. Por el contrario, parecía muy emocionada, sobre todo cuando la esperó en la puerta de la casa con Harry en brazos.

— ¡Hace tiempo que quería conocerlo!—admitió cuando los vio—Siempre que su niñera lo sacaba a pasear me daba mucha ternura, pero no me atrevía acercarme.

— Ya veo—contestó Severus de la forma más gentil que podía. Luego miro su muñeca donde tenía su reloj—Es hora de irme.

— Sí, sí. Ven aquí, pequeño.-ella le extendió los brazos.

Harry la observó, desconfiado. La había visto, pero era muy pequeño para reconocerla bien. El niño vio a Severus, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, el ex-mortifago ya lo había entregado a los delgados brazos de su niñera sustituta.

Inmediatamente, Harry sitió una oleada de pánico. Porque pese a que se notaba agradable, no era conocida. No era su niñera habitual y definitivamente no era su tutor. Y no quería. Tenía miedo.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, no llores—le pidió ella con voz suave, al ver el puchero en sus labios—Sera mejor que se vaya, señor Severus. O de otro modo será más doloroso para él.

— Bien. Nos vemos esta noche.

Severus no se inmuto ante los sonidos de llanto que soltaba el pequeño, ni tampoco se giró para verlo mientras caminaba a través del jardín, más que nada porque conocía las tretas de Harry y sabía que muchas veces podía simplemente hacer un berrinche para conseguir lo que quería.

El-niño-que-vivió extendió su manita a la espalda de su tutor, mientras balbuceaba entre pequeños sollozos.

— ¡…B-B…!—murmuró— _¡V-Verus!_

En ese momento, el maestro en pociones se detuvo, como si hubieran pronunciado un hechizo de inmovilización. Giró la cabeza, impactado. Viendo como Harry tenía las manitas extendidas en su dirección, con los ojos llorosos y verdaderas lágrimas, en una expresión de miedo.

— _¡Verus!—_ volvió a gritar más fuerte— _¡Verus, Verus!_

— Ya, ya, pequeño—intentó calmarle la chica—Tu papi Severus volverá pronto.

Y ajena a la conmoción de Snape, entró en la casa, con Harry retorciéndose en sus brazos. Snape fue capaz de escuchar el enorme sollozo que soltó el niño cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe, seguido de un mar de lágrimas y llantos. Dio gracias a Merlín por haberle dado esa poción a Harry para controlar sus "poderes" al menos hasta que volviera.

Con un enorme shock, siguió con su camino a su trabajo. Severus apenas pudo procesar el hecho de que Harry Potter dijera su primera palabra. Y que su primera palabra, de hecho, fuera su nombre mal trecho.

 **.**

Cuando volvió a casa, la niñera estaba leyendo una revista de moda, con Harry al lado, el cual se hallaba profundamente dormido. Cuando escuchó ruido, ella alzó la vista y sonrió cansada.

— Buenas noches, señor Severus—saludó ella, levantándose del sofá.

Severus le devolvió el saludo e hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar.

— ¿El niño dio algún problema?

— ¿Eh? Bueno…Lloró bastante, pero logré que comiera. Y cuando despertaba entre sueños lo llamaba a usted—luego sonrió amablemente—Creo que sólo lo echaba de menos.

— Ya veo…

Severus despidió a la chica en la puerta y regresó dentro de la casa, la cual se mantenía en absoluto silencio. Volvió sobre sus pasos y vio al niño respirar profundamente, con las mejillas rosadas y el cabello revuelto. Probablemente ni siquiera se había dejado bañar.

Se sentó a su lado y lo cargó con cuidado para no despertarlo. No sirvió de mucho, porque con el más mínimo movimiento, Harry se despertó lentamente, abriendo los ojos aún más cuando lo vio ahí junto a él.

Se observaron, largamente, sin ninguna otra mirada envenenada que solían mandarse, ni ningún juego de por medio.

Severus se atrevió a pasar uno de sus dedos por su barbilla.

— Hoy diste muchos problemas, mocoso.

Harry bostezó y tomo en su mano el dedo de Snape, cerrando sus dedos alrededor de él.

— _Verus…_

Snape sonrió. Como hace mucho no lo hacía.

— Nada mal.

* * *

 **Nota final:**

Creo que es el drabble más largo hasta ahora.

Y hasta ahora es mi favorito. No sé.

¡Nuevamente muchas gracias a los nuevos favs y follows y por supuesto a los review! ¡También a los que leen desde las sombras!

Saludos. Nos leemos.

* * *

 _ **Atte. Ari**_


	5. Consejo 5

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Créditos de la imagen de portada a quién corresponda.

 _ **Advertencias: Severus OC/Albus-barbas-locas-aparece/**_

 **Nota de la autora:**

Casi me parto el coco escribiendo esto. Tuve que consultar varios libros de HP para recordar toda la manga del mundo mágico.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **I  
Disfruta-lo-**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

" _Es tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan, muy rápido para los que temen, muy largo para los que sufren, muy corto para los que gozan; pero para quienes aman, es una eternidad."_

* * *

— Definitivamente no.

— Vamos, Severus. No puedes pasar desapercibido esto, es una fecha importante para el niño.

— En unos años ni siquiera lo recordará, Albus.

Desde que había mencionado la primera palabra de Harry, en todos lados no se escuchaba nada más que no fuera eso. Incluso Minerva se había atrevido a ir a verlo para comprobar que, efectivamente, Harry estaba aprendiendo a pronunciar sus primeras palabras.

Por supuesto, Albus no dudo en usar la chimenea para comunicarse con él y recordarle el cumpleaños de Potter, alegando que debería hacerle pronto su primera fiesta. Y Snape odiaba realmente las fiestas. Pero no solo odiaba ir a fiestas. Odiaba ser anfitrión de las fiestas.

— Además, ni siquiera tendría a quien invitar.

— ¡Pero puedes invitarnos a todos nosotros!—aclaró el hombre-A la profesora McGonagall, a Hagrid, a la profesora Sprout…

— Es decir; a todo tu ejército de vasallos.

— Todos desean ver a Harry, Snape.

— Me niego.

— Recuerda que prometiste llevar una vida normal junto con el niño. Eso incluye, atenciones, cuidados, resguardo, protección…Y por supuesto, fiestas—agregó Albus con una sonrisa de triunfo.

 _Hijo de troll…_

 **.**

Bien, no estaba resultado tan malo como esperaba, debía admitirlo.

En realidad, fue su elfo doméstico y la profesora McGonagall quienes hicieron casi todo el trabajo de decorar el establecimiento privado que habían pedido en Hogsmeade. Era la primera vez que Harry veía todo eso, y estaba impresionado, aunque no tanto como lo tendría una persona con conciencia, ya que el niño era prácticamente nuevo en el mundo, tanto muggle como de la magia.

Hagrid le había horneado un pastel de chocolate inmenso, que sí bien se veía apetecible, tuvo que ponerlo a cocer a fuego lento para que fuera comestible.

Había burbujas volando constantemente en el cuarto con las que Harry se entretenía de a ratos, dulces, golosinas y cerveza de mantequilla que abundaban en la mesa. De a poco, lo invitados fueron llegando, efectivamente, casi todos los profesores de Hogwarts. La profesora Hooch, el profesor Flitwick e incluso la profesora Trelawney llegaron, sin embargo, todos con una o dos pequeñas sorpresas.

Todos llevaron o un sobrino o un vecinito o un hijo pequeño, todos menores de cinco años. Severus supo quién les había pedido que los llevara.

— No mencionaste nada de esto, Albus—le murmuró Snape en el oído, ya que habían instrumentos que tocaban por sí mismos una canción infantil.

— Oh, vamos, Severus, ¿Qué es una fiesta de cumpleaños sin niños?—contestó, hablando en voz alta y aplaudiendo al son de la música—Además, mira a Harry, ¿No se ve, acaso, feliz?

Harry estaba sentado en las piernas de Hagrid, conviviendo con otros niños que le desenvolvían las ranas de chocolate, haciéndolas croar para que Harry riera con más fuerza, mientras en una de sus manos sostenía una varita de regaliz.

Ciertamente, Harry parecía haber estado de un humor magnífico, pues no había llorado en todo el día y reía sin parar, como sí supiera que todo era plenamente suyo. Lo bueno del asunto, es que se cansaría tanto que lo dejaría dormir toda la noche.

Cuando la noche se hizo presente, la fiesta bajó de intensidad poco a poco, aunque los niños seguían jugando sin descanso, deteniéndose únicamente para beber agua y recuperar energías. Harry estaba tan lleno de atención entre tantos niños, que incluso pudo darse el lujo de sentarse junto a Dumbledore a conversar en paz. Ambos salieron fuera del establecimiento viendo a las últimas personas pasar por los caminos que empezaban a oscurecerse.

— Por cierto—comenzó Albus al verse solos— ¿Has tenido noticias de Lucius Malfoy?

Severus lo observó, inquisidoramente.

— No… ¿Debería?

— Tuvo un hijo y sí no me equivoco de la edad de Harry.

— ¿Y él no está en…?

— Al parecer logró evadir la justicia muy bien, como otros tantos mortifagos, así que no. No está en Azkaban—Albus dejó salir un suspiro, cansado—Bueno…Supongo que no tengo que advertirte…

— Lucius no lo tocará, Albus—aclaró, fijando su vista en él—Quién-usted-sabe no está…Y sí no está Lucius no tiene razón para atacar a Harry.

— Es probable. Pero estoy seguro que te has preguntado por qué te envié con Harry al mundo muggle, ¿verdad?—Albus no esperó respuesta—Así como Harry hubiera sido aclamado, también hubiera sido odiado…

Severus no agregó nada más. Estaba consciente del peligro que podía correr Harry en ese mundo, aunque supuso que no estaría en otro lugar mejor que ese.

— Severus…

— _Verus…_

Minerva llevaba a Harry en brazos, quién tenía un puchero en los labios, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar, mientras se tallaba los ojos con una mano. En cuanto lo vio, extendió sus brazos hacia él.

— Parece que tiene sueño—comentó ella mientras le entregaba a Harry.

— ¿Ya se te bajó el azúcar, mocoso?—contestó Snape, mientras Harry enredaba sus bracitos en su cuello y se acurraba en su pecho.

— Deberían irse, ya anocheció—sin esperar opinión la profesora de transformaciones se dio la vuelta para volver a entrar— Empacaré los regalos para enviárselos.

Severus no pudo negarse, más porque también estaba ansioso de irse de una vez. Empezó a caminar, empujando la puerta con una mano, hasta que la voz de Dumbledore lo paro en seco.

— Severus. Recuerda que hiciste una promesa…Harry se quedará contigo el tiempo que tenga que quedarse…Ni más ni menos.

Snape no contestó.

* * *

 **Nota final:**

Definitivamente, este es el más largo. Es simple, pero ya trae un spoiler para lo que pasará en el futuro. ¡Traten de adivinar qué es lo que va a pasar!

(¡Felices juegos del hambre!)

¡Nuevamente muchas gracias por los favs y follows! ¡También por sus hermosas palabras en los reviews!

(Y para los que están de anónimos)

Saludos. Nos leemos.

* * *

 _ **Atte. Ari**_


	6. Consejo 6

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Créditos de la imagen de portada a quién corresponda.

 **Nota de la autora:**

Siento que los drabbles son cada vez más largos…Pensé en dividir esto a la mitad, pero ya sería mucho drama sin importancia.

Aquí Harry ya está por cumplir los tres años –más o menos-.

No hay advertencias hoy.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **I  
Aprécialo**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ ****_ _"Y es que la flor no quería que el principito la viera llorar. Era una flor tan orgullosa…"  
-El principito._

* * *

Severus y Harry se mudaron a otro lugar más alejado y solitario, luego de que Dumbledore le ofreciera el puesto de Profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts. Tuvo que hacerlo, luego de que conectaran la chimenea de red flu a su oficina privada en el castillo. También porque no podía permitirse levantar la sospechas de su "nula" entrada por salida dentro de su propia casa, y tampoco quería darse el lujo de borrar la memoria de los individuos que lo rodeaban constantemente.

Debido a eso se había quedado sin la opción de una niñera, y había tenido que cuidar a Harry casi todo el tiempo.

Bien, podía haber sido más fácil cuando el mocoso solo dormía, cagaba y comía, pero ahora que estaba empezando a caminar, era una maquina incontrolable de energía, que se negaba a estarse quieto más de cinco minutos.

Severus solía encerrarlo en su oficina, ofreciéndole montones de juguetes con los que entretenerse a lo largo del día, cuidándolo en sus ratos libres y ambos yéndose a casa durante la noche.

 **.**

En ese instante, Harry estaba gritando y riendo, con una snitch de juguete para niños (*), en su oficina adyacente al salón de clases, donde en ese mismo instante, atendía a las casas de Hufflepuf y Gryffindor. Los alumnos podían oírlo, pero no se atrevían a preguntar nunca, debido a la actitud ya conocida de Severus Snape.

Cuando las clases finalizaron, Snape decidió entrar a ver a Harry.

Sin embargo, una lechuza en su ventana le detuvo. Albus quería verlo, titubeo un instante y camino rápido hasta la oficina, donde se asomó. Harry estaba dormido en una pequeña colcha que tenía a su disposición cuando se cansaba, chupándose el pulgar de una mano y sosteniendo la snitch de juguete con la otra.

Con calma, cerró la puerta. Tenía bastante tiempo antes de que despertara.

 **.**

— ¿Qué te parece?

— Que has perdido la cabeza.

— Bueno, confío en que desempeñaras muy bien esta tarea, de otro modo no te lo pediría.

— Tienes muchas expectativas con respecto a mí, pero definitivamente no piensas en que soy un maldito humano, Albus.

— Todo lo contrario, pero entiendo perfectamente que estés muy ocupado con Harry ahora—el director lo observo por sobre sus anteojos—Sin embargo, me encantaría que lo consideraras… Fuiste de Slytherin, sabes perfectamente cómo se controlan sus alumnos…Piénsalo.

— Lo haré, pero no te prometo nada—Severus suspiró con pesadez—Ya suficiente tengo con los mocosos inventando historias con respecto al niño…

— Es natural; la gente no puede evitar dar su opinión con respecto a algo. Tranquilo, empezarán a airarse cuando Harry entre al colegio y explique quién lo crio…

— Genial, solo unos nueve años más…

 **.**

Severus notó que su salón estaba abierto y dentro estaban la profesora McGonagall y otras tres niñas de Hufflepuf. Una de las niñas estaba mucho más alterada. Pero lo que lo alerto es que todos estaban en la puerta de la oficina. Abierta.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Su voz resonó con fuerza, haciendo que todas se sobresaltaran cuando lo vieron. Una de ellas se puso pálida en cuanto la vio.

— Profesor Snape—la voz de Minerva trataba de ser calmada y comprensiva—Ha ocurrido…un accidente aquí.

Severus trató de leer las expresiones de la niña, temiendo algo malo.

— ¿Qué clase de acci-?

Como una epifanía, Severus abrió los ojos e hizo a un lado a todos para pasar a su oficina. Busco en cada rincón de la pequeña oficina. Estaba vacía.

— ¿Qué-pasó-aquí?—preguntó, enfatizando cada palabra, una por una en un tono aterrador, sin dignarse a dar la vuelta.

Una de las niñas parecía estar a punto de colapsar y hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que la profesora lo rompió.

— Una de tus alumnas vino a buscarte a tu oficina. Abrió la puerta y…Harry escapó sin que ella lo notara. Lo están buscando en cada rincón del castillo.

— ¿Hace cuánto?

Minerva tardó en responder.

—…Hace una hora…

Severus no necesitó escuchar más, paso de largo de todos ellos, saliendo de la oficina, alcanzando a escuchar el sollozo de la niña y un lamento que susurraba: _"Oh, Dios, va a matarme"_

No le importó. Lo primero que hizo fue detenerse a mitad del pasillo y tratar de pensar con claridad donde podría estar Harry.

El ruido de una bludger siendo bateada lo distrajo. Pudo ver al equipo de Gryffindor practicando a mitad del campo, era natural, el torneo se llevaría a cabo dentro de po—

 _Oh, claro…_

 **.**

Cuando Snape llegó al campo, la mitad del equipo de Gryffindor no estaba en sus escobas, estaban en el suelo –a un lado del campo- la mayoría agachados o inclinados hacia abajo en círculo.

Severus ni siquiera fue notado. Todos estaban hablando a un niño de dos años, con el cabello negro revoltoso, sosteniendo un pastel de calabaza en una mano -que alguno de los jugadores le habían regalado- y su snitch de juguete en otra.

— Mocoso…

Todos voltearon al mismo tiempo al escucharlo, incluyendo Harry, quién sonrió ampliamente al verlo.

— _¡Verus!—_ gritó corriendo a él.

Severus ni siquiera pudo fingir su alivio por haberlo encontrado sano y salvo, tomando en brazos y abrazándolo con firmeza, dando un largo suspiro.

— ¿Dónde te habías…?

— _¡Verus!_ ¡Mira, mira!—gritó, señalando a los jugadores en el cielo con su dedito.

Severus suspiró de nuevo, esta vez, notando que había jóvenes viéndolo fijamente. Les dirigió una mirada fría.

— ¿Qué esperan para practicar?

Ninguno dijo nada, solo se tensaron notablemente.

Severus se dio media vuelta, agitando la capa, con Harry en brazos, gritando y señalando el partido de quidditch. Debía cortar unas cabezas aun por lo que había pasado.

Los chicos solo los observaron irse, habiendo observado a su aterrador profesor de pociones convertirse en una mama gallina por un instante, viéndolo incluso sonrojarse por una milésima de segundo.

— Definitivamente, debe ser su hijo adoptivo o algo así…

— Mhmmm… —murmuraron los demás.

* * *

 **Nota final:**

(*) Ni idea de sí existan snitch's para niños…Yo solo lo adapte.

Alguien por ahí me pidió que hiciera un encuentro de Harry con los Weasley, por desgracia no puedo cumplir eso. Si bien trato cambio algunas cosas para la adaptación de mi historia, no pienso interferir demasiado en la trama o el eje principal y por lo tanto en cronología de los sucesos.

Las cosas pasaran cuando tengan que pasar…Lo siento :C

Como ven, Severus ya esta empezando a amar verdaderamente a Harry, su preocupación lo delata...Las cosas van avanzando poco a poco.

¡Muchas gracias a los nuevos favs y follows y por supuesto a los review! ¡También a los que leen desde las sombras!

Saludos. Nos leemos.

* * *

 _ **Atte. Ari**_


	7. Consejo 7

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Créditos de la imagen de portada a quién corresponda.

 _ **Advertencias: Severus OC/ Saltos en el tiempo/Extremo AU**_

 **Nota de la autora:**

Me quedo muy OC este capítulo. Pero meh…

Hay mucho amor en este capítulo, así que saquen sus inyecciones contra la diabetes.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **I  
Animalo  
.**_

* * *

"… _Yo sé cómo te sientes por dentro, yo he estado allí antes"  
-Don't Cry (G'NR)_

* * *

— ¡Señor Severus!

Harry entró en casa, gritando y agitando los brazos, con el cabello sudado y las mejillas rojas de tanto correr, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de felicidad en sus ojos. Detrás de él, entró también la niñera maga que había contratado para Harry, luego de que entrara a la escuela. Ella también se notaba agotada, tratando de seguir el ritmo del pequeño a pie no era muy agradable.

— ¡Gane dos estrellas doradas hoy!

Desde que Harry había entrado al preescolar era lo mismo. El niño disfrutaba mucho ir y conocer a gente diferente, jugar con niños e increíblemente –para Severus-estudiar.

Una parte de Snape estaba orgulloso, pero no lo admitiría. Sí había algo que no haría, sería volver a Harry en un James II que se regocijara en su popularidad. O se dejaba de llamar Severus Tobías Snape.

— ¿Y?

— ¡Que me tiene que dar una rana de choca…chocolate…! ¡Si, eso!

Y parecía que su indiferencia solo alentaba a Harry a superarse más. Ni siquiera sus comentarios le dañaban.

— No sé de lo que estás hablando—gruñó él, volviendo a su libro de pociones.

Y ahí estaba, esa mirada de indignación y esas mejillas ardiendo en rabia. No pudo evitar levantar la comisura de su labio, en –apenas-una visible sonrisa. Adoraba molestar al mocoso.

— ¡Lo acusaré con el profesor Dumbe…Dumbeor…!

— Dumbledore.

— ¡Eso!

Severus se levantó y fue a la alacena donde tenía guardado una caja de ranas de chocolate. Se giró para ver a Harry.

— Sí quieres tus ranas ve a lavarte las manos y la cara…estas sudado.

El niño obedeció de inmediato. La niñera lo observo con una sonrisa tierna. Snape le enarco una ceja en señal de duda.

— Solo me sorprende que siendo usted tan estricto, siempre le cumpla todos los caprichos a Harry.

Snape se giró sin contestar. Quería esconder su sonrojo a toda costa.

 **.**

Fueron un par de semanas después, que Harry no llegó con la misma energía que siempre. Se notaba ausente, cabizbajo y lo comprobó luego de ver la estrella en su frente y que no presumiera de ella como era costumbre.

Y pese a eso, no sabía si era prudente o no preguntarle por su mutismo (nadie le había preguntado a él por el suyo) por lo que simplemente actuó como siempre, hasta la hora de la cena.

— Uhm… ¿Señor?—le llamó con tono vacilante, sin atreverse a mirarlo— ¿Podría ir con usted mañana a Hogwarts?

Severus lo observó enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Por qué? Mañana tienes clases—le recordó, vio como el niño se removía en su asiento.

— Pues… quiero visitar…y ver…bueno…a Hagrid y…sí, eso…

Tal vez le hubiera creído, de no ser por su tono vacilante y porque evitaba mirarlo a los ojos. Snape dejó a un lado su taza y lo observó fijamente.

— ¿Vas a decirme porque no quieres ir mañana a la escuela o tendré que interrogarte yo mismo, Potter?

Harry se removió en su asiento. Le costó varios segundos confesar lo que estaba guardando desde la tarde.

— Mañana es…el día de las madres…

Snape supo de inmediato de que se trataba.

Le había dicho a Harry que sus padres habían muerto, no como, pero sí que habían fallecido y él se había quedado con la custodia de él. Ya sea por su corta edad, o porque nunca le tomó importancia, no preguntó más. Y no creía prudente decirle toda la verdad de golpe a Harry, sobre todo en una edad tan temprana.

— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

En verdad no sabía bien que hacer, y mientras más información supiera, mejor.

— Todas las mamas van a estar ahí…—murmuró él—Menos la mía, ¿no? Eso es lo que algunos niños dicen… —susurró al final.

Severus sintió una apuñalada al corazón al recordar a Lily. Hasta el momento, Harry no había sufrido por la muerte de sus padres. Tal vez, porque en realidad, no había tenido tiempo de apreciar lo que había perdido.

Harry tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero se negaba a llorar. Era orgulloso, como James.

Con un suspiro, Snape se levantó y puso una mano en su cabello negro revoltoso, luego lo rodeó con sus brazos, dándole un abrazo cálido, que Harry no pudo evitar devolverle con más devoción.

— No la necesitas—aseguró.

— Pero…

— Ya me oíste. Eres mejor que esos mocosos inútiles que ni con dos padres son capaces de superarte—Severus lo miró directamente a los ojos—Y mañana vas a demostrárselo…

— Pero no quiero ser mala persona…

— No necesitas comportarte como esos niñatos cavernícolas—dijo—Los hechos siempre han sobrepasado las palabras. Y eso haremos mañana ambos.

A Harry le brillaron los ojos cuando pronunció lo último, aunque no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada de confusión.

— Entonces, ¿ira conmigo?

— Hay que enseñarle a esos hijos de trolls quién da mejor impresión…

Y aunque la sonrisa de Harry valía cualquier cosa, Snape no pudo evitar sentirse en la boca del lobo.

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry pasó a recitar su poema (ya que era el que mejor pronunciaba las palabras) siendo aplaudido y pasando a dejar su chocolate de corazón a Severus. Lo vieron impresionado, pero de inmediato todas las madres dejaron salir un suspiro de ternura ante aquella acción tan noble.

Snape había firmado su sentencia, luego de que varias de ellas los siguieran con la mirada, y se le acercaran a hablar con inocencia fingida, cuando realmente no soportaba el contacto humano.

* * *

 **Nota final:**

Uff…

Me está costando mucho cortar estos drabbles…

Cuando empiezo a escribir quiero meter más información y siento que en eso pierdo palabras…

¡Muchísimas gracias a los nuevos favs y follows, me da gusto ver cómo crece este fic! ^^

¡También a sus maravillosos reviews que me animan a seguir!

Saludos. Nos leemos.

* * *

 _ **Atte. Ari**_


	8. Consejo 8

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Créditos de la imagen de portada a quién corresponda.

 _ **Advertencias: Spoiler del historia de Severus/Ligeros cambios en la trama**_

 **Nota de la autora:**

Ame este capítulo.

No va a interferir en la trama principal pero sí un poco en la cronología de los hechos.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **I  
Escarmienta  
.**_

* * *

" _No hay que apagar la luz de otros para lograr que brille la nuestra"  
-Mahatma Gandhi_

* * *

— ¿Se ve mejor?

— Eso tú debes saberlo—Snape le alcanzó a Harry un libro con letras pequeñas—Trata de leer esto…

Harry obedeció de inmediato.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya puedo ver las letras pequeñas!

Harry se acomodó mejor las gafas en sus orejas, mientras miraba entusiasmado alrededor de él. El oculista asintió y los dejó irse, con la promesa de que le durarían un largo tiempo.

Severus le tomaba de la mano mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa, trataba de no dar saltos de alegría para que no se le cayeran. En su espalda llevaba la mochila cargada de útiles que su tutor le había comprado para la ocasión del primer día en primaria.

— ¿Mañana me acompañará a la escuela?

— No, mañana también tengo que ir a trabajar, lo sabes.

— ¿Cuánto falta para que vaya a Hogwarts?

— No tanto…

— ¿Será mi profesor cuando entre?

— Probablemente sí.

Severus lo dejó a unos metros de la puerta de la institución, donde ya entraban varios niños, todos acompañados de sus padres.

— ¡Nos vemos, señor Severus!—se despidió Harry, caminando a la puerta principal.

— Comete todo lo que te prepararon.

Harry asintió, agitando su mano en señal de despedida y entró en la escuela.

 **.**

— ¿Cómo pasó esto, Potter?—preguntó, mientras señalaba las gafas rotas.

— Creo que hice una tontería…

— Dime algo que no sepa-comentó mordazmente.

Le había dicho Harry cuando estuvieron solos en casa y Snape preparaba su clase del día siguiente en la mesa del comedor.

— ¿Por qué?

— Le dije a un compañero que parecía un cerdo con peluca…

La niñera se rio entre divertida y nerviosa, mientras Severus mantenía su actitud estoica de siempre. Sin embargo, esta vez, afilo su mirada y habló con más severidad que siempre. Harry también lo noto.

— ¡Pero no fue mi culpa! ¡Él quería quitarme el sándwich que me hizo para hoy! ¡Y también me dijo cuatro ojos…!

El porcionista se masajeó la sien con uno de sus dedos. Con un movimiento de varita los anteojos quedaron como nuevos.

— Más te vale que los cuides esta vez—dijo mientras se los entregaba—Y no caigas en provocaciones de mocosos idiotas, ya te lo dije…

— ¡Qué no fue mi culpa!—estalló el niño.

Snape enarcó una ceja.

— ¡Todos le tienen miedo! ¡Es porque es grande y gordo! ¡Y es de mi misma edad!

Severus suspiró, analizando sus palabras.

— Entonces dime como se llama y hablaré mañana con sus padres—cortó, mientras volvía su atención a sus libros.

— Dudley…creo…Pero no sé su apellido…

— Investiga bien en el transcurso del día y mañana te iré a traer.

 **.**

La sorpresa que Snape se llevó al día siguiente fue enorme, sin duda.

Petunia Evans, era tal como la recordaba pero en una versión más vieja. Pero era inconfundible, sobre todo cuando vio al pequeño "cerdo con peluquín" al que Harry se refería.

— Es él—le susurró Harry.

— Entra. Yo arreglaré esto.

Severus esperó pacientemente detrás de Petunia, que hablaba a su hijo como si fuera el ser más asombroso y bello del planeta. Cuando el niño también entró ella se giró dispuesta a irse, y el mago disfrutó su reacción al verlo.

— Buenas tarde, Petunia.

Estaba pálida, con los ojos abiertos y boqueando. El ex-mortifago esperó pacientemente a que se repusiera.

— S-Severus…—murmuró ella con dificultad— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Apostaba su varita a que apenas y recordaba su nombre.

— Vine a dejar a Harry—contestó con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros—Cuido de _tu_ sobrino desde la muerte de _tu_ hermana.

Pudo notar como se alteraba ante esto, pero no pudo importarle menos. Con calma, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

— Pases buen día—se despidió formalmente, sin embargo no se movió y giró su rostro para verla por sobre su hombro—Por cierto, sería bueno que educaras mejor a tu _Duddy._ Porque a nosotros los "anormales" no nos gusta los sobre nombres.

Y aunque intentó sonar natural, al final no pudo evitar mostrar esa sonrisa torcida que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Y sí.

Harry llegó de la escuela al día siguiente, feliz y reluciente, comentando que habían cambiado de colegio al niño que lo molestaba.

* * *

 **Nota final:**

¡Siii!

¡Creo que prefiero los drabbles no tan extensos!

Estamos en la etapa donde Severus defiende a Harry físicamente, pero pronto iremos a la etapa donde lo defiende de otras maneras.

 **Por cierto, voy a subir un one-shot de HP –igual- independiente. Va a tratar de algún hijo de Dudley que resulte mago y se encuentren en el andén 9 ¾. Pos eso… :v**

 **Esten atentos.**

¡Muchísimas gracias a los nuevos favs y follows! ^^

Saludos. Nos leemos.

* * *

 **Atte. Ari**


	9. Consejo 9

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Créditos de la imagen de portada a quién corresponda.

 _ **Advertencias: Harry sacando su lado James/ OC**_

 **Nota de la autora:**

Un poco de humor para hoy.

Corto y bonito, así me gustan… 7u7

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **I  
No bajes la guardia  
.**_

* * *

"— _Nadie se vuelve idiota por voluntad propia.  
— ¡Es obvio que nunca te has enamorado!"  
-Fry (Futurama)_

* * *

— ¿Señor…?

La cabeza de Harry se asomó por la puerta de su pequeña biblioteca, con su pijama azul con estampado de ositos cafés. Severus vio el reloj colgado en la pared y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué haces despierto, Potter? Es más de media noche…

— No podía dormir—sinceró el chico, entrando por completo—Tuve un sueño raro…

— Te dije que no vieras esas películas de terror—le reprochó con dureza.

— No fue eso...—murmuró acercándose, tallándose los ojos con sus puños cerrados—Fue diferente…Era como…un grito…

Hizo una pausa.

— Luego algo como un resplandor verdoso…Y eso es todo.

Severus no contestó nada y evitó su mirada a toda costa. Un pesado ambiente cayó de repente en la habitación y volvió a su trabajo en su escritorio, olvidando por un momento que Harry aún seguía en la habitación.

— ¿Qué hace?—preguntó sinceramente curioso, asomándose en el escritorio viendo los pergaminos y la tinta en él.

— Trabajó—contestó sin inmutarse.

Harry se acercó a su tutor y con calma se acomodó en una de sus piernas, Severus ni siquiera pareció molestarse por eso.

— ¿Dónde consigue los ingredientes para sus pociones?

— En el callejón Diagon.

Harry asintió, casi distraído.

— ¿Sabe algo? Nunca me ha llevado a ninguna de sus clases en Hogwarts…

— Ni te llevaré.

Claro que lo había hecho. En ese entonces, Harry era un niño que apenas y podía caminar, pero eso no le impidió correr por todo el castillo y perderse durante un tiempo. Parecía no recordarlo y mejor así.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque eres un mocoso revoltoso, inquieto y molesto, Potter. Por eso—dijo mientras dejaba a Harry en el suelo y se levantaba para ir a su mesa de trabajo, donde tenía su caldero y sus ingredientes a disposición.

Harry frunció el ceño aún más.

— Ya sé—le dijo, acercándosele de nuevo—Sí hago una poción bien, me deja ir con usted. Y prometo portarme bien.

— ¿Tu primera poción? ¿Crees que saldrá "bien"?—contestó con mofa en su voz—No voy a arriesgarme a que hagas una explosión de químicos mal hechos y eso es decir poco.

— Pero…

— He dicho no. A dormir ahora, Potter.

El pocionista se vio venir un montón de reclamos y ruegos de parte del niño-que-vivió –que obviamente ignoraría-pero en vez de eso, hubo silencio.

Harry bajó la cabeza y se fue de la habitación sin decir nada más.

 **.**

Pasaron días sin que Harry hiciera ningun comentario con respecto a su petición. Snape no preguntó nada, aunque se le hizo inusual este comportamiento tan sumiso que no iba nada con Harry.

Pero prefirió no agregar nada, porque notó que no estaba precisamente deprimido, solo más callado de lo pensativo de lo habitual. Y sin embargo, tuvo un mal presentimiento, porque esa rutina ya la había notado en alguien antes…

En James cuando tramaba alguna broma en su contra.

Lo vigiló minuciosamente cuando llegaba a casa, pero no parecía haber nada anormal en toda su rutina. Tal vez solo estaba enojado con él.

Cuando la casa se quedó en silencio esa noche, Severus subió a su oficina, llevando consigo su té negro, degustándolo lentamente mientras trabajaba.

 **.**

Cuando el ex-mortifago despertó, se encontró desplomado en su escritorio, con sus pergaminos desperdigados y la tinta regada en el suelo. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido.

Se masajeó el cabello, sintiéndose más pesado que nunca, como sí hubiera tenido una noche de borracheras. Con un bostezo, Severus se encaminó a su baño, dispuesto a darse una larga ducha para desperezarse y limpiar su zona de trabajo.

Entró en él y pasó de largo a abrir la ducha, sin embargo, un mensaje en el espejo escrito con plumón le llamó la atención.

 **.**

— No entiendo porque quieres salir más pronto, joven Potter.

— Tenemos que esperar una señal, ya verá porque...—dijo un Harry apresurado y ansioso, en la puerta de la casa.

— De qué ha—

— ¡POTTER!

Inmediatamente Harry salió corriendo.

Porque no era tan suicida, como para haber dormido a su tío, pintarle en la cara con plumón permanente –cuernos, bigotes, lentes, etc.-, poner en su espejo la leyenda de " _Creo que la poción adormecente sí me salió "bien"",_ y quedarse luego de haber escuchado su rugido de furia.

Y Severus no volvería a bajar la guardia con Harry J. Potter. Nunca

* * *

 **Nota final:**

…

Como verán incluso en la frase del día de hoy, fue un capitulo sin pendejo con una frase muy pendeja (pero legendaria) xD

Ahora mismo Harry tiene 7 años, voy aumentando la edad cada que lo consideró apropiado, pero creo que voy a subir un drabble de cada año hasta los once cuando entra a Hogwarts.

Después ya veremos que sucede.

¡Gracias a los que les dan apoyo a este fic, ya sea con reviews o con darle fav y/o follow! ^^

Saludos. Nos leemos.

* * *

 **Atte. Ari**


	10. Consejo 10

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Créditos de la imagen de portada a quién corresponda.

 _ **Advertencias: Leve drama/Leve Hur-Confort/Capitulo un poco sad/Harry muy OC**_

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Gracias a un review anónimo por darme esta idea para el drabble de hoy!

He de decir que tenía contemplado hacer algo así ya, pero no se me ocurrió que pudo haber sido en esta fecha.

En el aniversario de la muerte de los padres de Harry.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **I  
Respira  
.**_

* * *

" _Por supuesto que te haré daño. Por supuesto que me harás daño. Por supuesto que nos haremos daño el uno al otro. Pero esta es la condición de la misma existencia. Para llegar a primavera, significa aceptar el riesgo del invierno. Para llegar a ser presencia, significa aceptar el riesgo de la ausencia. "  
_ _-Antoine de Saint-Exupéry (El Principito)_

* * *

El –no tan- fatídico evento llegó la noche del 31 de Octubre de ese año, tal vez, el único día que realmente se encontraba más irascible de lo habitual, aunque nadie supiera la verdadera razón.

Encontró a Harry hurgando entre sus cosas, sorprendiéndolo con la única fotografía muggle que guardaba de Lily cuando era una niña.

Ese solo fue el preludio de un encuentro que no termino nada bien.

— ¡Tuve que hacerlo! ¡Usted no pensaba decirme nada!

— Ve a tu cuarto—ordenó secamente.

— ¡Lo ve! ¡Siempre hace lo mismo! ¡No quiere decirme que pasa y me castiga!—la cara del niño estaba roja— ¡Quiero conocer a mamá y a papá también!

Por primera vez, Severus decidió usar la fuerza. Con firmeza, lo tomó de su brazo derecho y lo arrastró fuera del ático donde lo había encontrado, arrancándole la foto de paso.

— ¡Hey, no…!

— Sí tanto deseas conocer a tu madre y al _miserable_ de tu padre, puedes ir por el mundo a hacerlo—el mago se había acercado peligrosamente a él, cara a cara, con un aura de peligro, pero no intimido al niño—Porque hasta donde sabía no es mi obligación acatar cada capricho de un mocoso mimado.

— ¡La conocías!—gritó deshaciéndose del agarre— ¡Tenías una foto suya entonces la conocías! ¡Y seguro también a mi padre!

— ¿Tu padre?—murmuró con voz acida—Sí, lo conocí. Y lo único que sé es que era un bueno para nada, una excusa de hombre que gustaba regocijarse en su fama por mera costumbre. Eso era tu padre…

Harry tenía los ojos lagrimosos, pero furia no menguó.

— ¿Por qué?—murmuró entre dientes— ¿Por qué mis papás me dejaron con alguien como usted?

Severus se enderezó sin dejar su lado amenazante.

— ¡No pudo ser amigo de mis papás!—gritó, fuera de control— ¡Mi mamá no pudo querer a alguien como usted!

En un instante, el jarrón que estaba en el pasillo estaba hecho pedazos en el suelo, la mano de Snape con un corte por el golpe. Por un momento levantó la mano en dirección al niño, quién de inmediato se encogió.

Se detuvo en el acto.

Harry tenía una mueca de miedo, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y pudo notar un temblor de pánico en su cuerpo.

Bajo la mano lentamente y Harry aprovechó su propia conmoción para escapar.

Severus no hizo amago de seguirlo, en cambio observó su propia mano y la foto de Lily en el suelo.

 **.**

Harry corrió hasta llegar al parque del centro, el cual estaba bastante lejos de su casa, sin saber cómo volver.

Había perdido un zapato en la carrera y su pie derecho le ardía, apostaba que había pisado algo filoso, pues tenía una cortada considerable en el costado del mismo. Las calles ya estaban casi vacías, y solo quedaban algunos rezagados que volvían tarde del trabajo. Se acercó a un poste de luz, para sentarse y revisar su pie.

Sin consuelo, más que la única luz en medio de la oscuridad, comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Se sentía, miserable, triste, desesperado, perdido. Incluso sin saber lo que esas palabras significaban.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso antes de que una sombra se posara sobre él. Por un momento creyó que Severus le regañaría a gritos, que le ordenaría irse juntos con su acostumbrada frialdad, pero en vez de eso, se inclinó a él y lo acunó en sus brazos.

Lo acurrucó en su pecho y lo cubrió con una abrigadora manta. Harry estaba turbado por esto, tanto que le fue incapaz reaccionar o hablar, sobre todo por delicadeza en sus acciones.

Caminaron un largo rato en silencio.

— ¿Te duele el pie?—le escuchó decir, tan suave que resultaba irreconocible.

— Sí… —susurró él.

No hubo más palabras.

Harry empezó a llorar en voz baja, aferrando sus manos en la ropa de Severus, sintiendo, que nunca había recibido un gesto de amor más cálido que ese en su vida.

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente, ambos fueron al cementerio a visitar la tumba de Lily y de James.

Las observaron largamente. Harry vio a su tutor por el rabillo del ojo, sonriendo en el proceso.

Tomó su mano grande a comparación de la suya en silencio. Snape también la sostuvo con firmeza.

Ambos dejaron salir un suspiro demostrando la calma que se acentuó en sus corazones.

* * *

 **Nota final:**

Ok, ok.

Antes que nada vamos a hacer unas **aclaraciones.**

Sé que en este capítulo deje ver a Harry casi como un niño caprichoso, pero quiero que entiendan que el contexto forma a una persona.

Harry –en mi fic-es criado por una figura paterna que –pese a todo- lo quiere. Esto le da otra actitud diferente frente a este tipo de situaciones.

Por ejemplo, con los Dursley no podía pedir mucho menos levantar exigir explicaciones, porque sabía que él no era allegado directamente a la familia (Por el contrario, lo consideraban una molestia). Con Snape, sin embargo, le da otra perspectiva, siendo parte vital en la vida de su tutor y viceversa, incluso sino sabe los lazos que unen a Severus con su madre.

Y ahora, si bien no es un niño mimado, tampoco va a ser un…santo. De hecho Harry nunca ha sido un santo, pero ahora va a tener más confianza en sus acciones.

Severus también tuvo que enfrentar a su pasado, su pasado con un padre que lo agredía a él y a su madre y donde se vio a sí mismo como él. Ademas de que tuvo otro avance en la historia, que es empezar a arreglar los errores que comete, algo diferente a lo que le hizo a Lily cuando su amistad se quebró.

Otro punto y dejo de chingar la madre

Como he tratado de demostrar, Severus y Harry son tan opuestos, que su convivencia es casi una batalla campal, no pueden llegar a ningún acuerdo. Eso –sin mencionar- que Snape aún le guarda rencor a James y lo canaliza con Harry.

Pero al fin han llegado al punto medio donde ambos pueden estar en completa armonía.

La pérdida de Lily, la madre de Harry. Ambos sufren su pérdida, y ambos van a encontrar consuelo en el otro. Más Snape, porque ve una pequeña parte de Lily en Harry, y no solo sus ojos.

Sino su lado compasivo.

Bien, pues nada. Harry sigue teniendo siete años y en el próximo seguiremos con los avances, que probablemente seguirán siendo bonitos y llenos de fluff.

¡Gracias por los reviews, los favs y los follows! ^^

Saludos. Nos leemos.

* * *

 **Atte. Ari**


	11. Consejo 11

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Créditos de la imagen de portada a quién corresponda.

 _ **Advertencias: Harry OC/ Severus-rompe-corazones-aparece.**_

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Heme aquí otro capítulo!

He de decir, que me encanto como quedó y hubiera metido más de no ser porque son drabbles lo que hay aquí.

(Buena idea, Ari, buena idea -_-)

Aquí hay un pequeño fragmento del libro de HP y la piedra Filosofal. Pero nada más es una insinuación y no es realmente importante.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **I  
Tómalo como el único  
.**_

* * *

" _Pero durante cuatro años él le reiteró su amor, y ella encontró siempre la manera de rechazarlo sin herirlo, porque aunque no conseguía quererlo, ya no podía vivir sin él"  
-Gabriel García Márquez (Cien años de Soledad)_

* * *

Severus escuchó el sermón de la directora con respecto al comportamiento de Harry de esa tarde. Apenas y hablo, prometiendo que "ese" incidente no volvería a repetirse. El niño esperaba el castigo de su vida, pero cuando salieron, lo único que dijo Snape era que tenían que ir a comer algo, porque moría de hambre.

 **.**

— Entonces… ¿No puedo controlarlos?

— Obviamente que puedes. El problema es que bajo una situación de presión puedes perder el control. Y mientras tengas en mente que es lo que pasa, te será más sencillo dominarlos.

— Oh…

Harry pareció satisfecho con la explicación de su tutor y se concentró en su plato de comida. En el restaurante de comida italiana, Severus le había explicado a Harry porqué había aparecido en el techo de la escuela, luego de que unos niños lo acorralaran.

Era cuestión de tiempo, y era algo que Snape tenía contemplado desde hace mucho. Y por supuesto, era algo que los "muggles" comunes nunca podrían comprender.

Snape volvió a concentrarse en el libro que leía, mientras esperaba que Harry terminara de comer. Escuchó risas de mujeres y por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar a varias de las madres de los compañeros de Harry, entrar y sentarse en un rincón del restaurante, pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que los cuchicheos no paraban, pero estaba acostumbrado a ignorar el ruido, sobre todo en zonas públicas.

— Vámonos—escuchó a Harry decir.

Severus notó como el chico tenía el ceño fruncido en una mueca tensa, su plato estaba –aun-a medio acabar.

— Termínate todo.

— Pero…

— No nos moveremos de esta mesa hasta que lo termines todo, Potter.

Escuchó un gruñido de protesta y a continuación lo vio comer rápidamente. Iba a preguntarle su actitud tan –a su parecer-insolente, pero la mesera lo distrajo de repente.

— Este es cortesía de la mujer de cabello oscuro de la esquina—le dijo cortésmente, poniéndole un Martini en la mesa y señalando con la cabeza a la anfitriona.

Harry pudo verla por el reflejo de los lentes de Harry, pero no se volteó para verificarlo.

— No sabía que todavía hacían estas cosas…—murmuró para sí mismo. Acto seguido le pidió la cuenta a la mesera.

Snape no tomó la bebida. Cuando se quedaron solos de nuevo, Harry ya había acabado y una nueva figura apareció parada a su lado.

— Hola—saludó una mujer alta, cabello rizado y moreno, con piel clara y una sonrisa coqueta—Soy Marian, la madre de Lisa—le extendió la mano.

Snape enarcó una ceja, pero aceptó el saludo.

— Snape—contestó cortésmente.

Ella siguió con su sonrisa bailarina, hasta que vio a Harry. Le sonrió aún más amplia y falsamente.

—Hola, Harry. ¿Me recuerdas?

— No.

Harry tenía el ceño fruncido y el rostro tensó. La sonrisa de ella, titubeo ante tal negación. Volvió a centrar su atención en Snape.

—Hum… ¿Vendrán al festival de Halloween? Necesitare ayuda a decorar el salón y-

— ¿No es Diseñadora de Interiores?—interrumpió Harry mordazmente.

— E-Eh, sí…

— ¿Entonces en que necesita ayuda?

—Potter.-dijo Severus en señal de advertencia. Pero Harry lejos de amedrentarse, solo rodó los ojos en un gesto de fastidió.

La mesera llegó con la cuenta antes de que alguien dijera algo más. Snape pagó y luego se giró a la mujer que todavía se notaba algo shockeada.

—Gracias por la bebida—dijo con una inclinación de cabeza y salieron del local.

 **.**

—Le voy a odiar sí sale con ella.

— ¿Qué?

Snape y Harry habían caminado en completo silencio, hasta que Harry habló sin mirarlo.

— Ella es odiosa. Siempre que me ve me pregunta por usted—Harry se detuvo y empezó a caracterizar a la mujer, hablando con una voz chillona— _"Oh, Harry, dile a tu papi Severus que venga la próxima vez"_ o " _Pequeñín, como está tu padre. Dile que me encantaría conocerlo" "Harry, cariño, que clase de cosas le gustan a tu papi" "Bla, bla, bla, bla…"_

Severus no pudo evitar soltar una risa que pasó desapercibida por un bufido. Nunca había visto a Harry tan molesto.

Pero lo cierto, era que el chico era bastante celoso, únicamente con mujeres. El problema era que ninguna había llegado tan lejos al intentar llamar su atención y por ende, ninguna reacción demasiado grave de parte del niño se había mostrado.

— ¿Y porque debería hacer lo que dices, Potter? ¿Por qué debería de alejarme de cada mujer que aparece con intención de ser amable?

Harry lo observo, como si estuviera pensando detenidamente la respuesta más acertada que podía darle. Luego sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Porque me tiene a mí!

Y como sí esa explicación fuera más que suficiente, camino satisfecho lo que restaba de la calle, mientras Severus lo observaba escéptico.

Pero, extrañamente, se sentía satisfecho con esa respuesta.

* * *

 **Nota final:**

Al final me di cuenta que se veía un poco "Snarry" xD

Pero calma, que esa no fue la intención.

La verdad no creo incluir esta pareja aquí, pues porque…

¡Porque no!

Aquí va a haber una relación padre-hijo nada más. Así que lo siento sí alguien entró por Snarry. Tal vez lo use en el futuro apenas insinuándolo, y hasta eso será de comedia no de verdad.

¡Ok!

¡Muchísimas gracias a los follow y a los fav! ¡También a los review! De verdad que no esperaba tanto apoyo de parte de la gente. Ya me había hecho la idea de que solo la leerían un par de personas xD

¡Gracias también a los que leen desde las sombras!

Saludos. Nos leemos.

* * *

 **Atte. Ari**


	12. Consejo 12

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Créditos de la imagen de portada a quién corresponda.

 _ **Advertencias: Mención de consumo de cosas no –muy-legales (?/Severus furioso/Pura cosa fumada.**_

 **Nota de la autora:**

Esto es la mayor mierda visual que he creado para este fic xD

Perdón, eso es lo que pasa cuando la autora se queda sin inspiración. Preparen sus ojos para cáncer

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **I  
Alócate -de vez en cuando-  
.**_

* * *

" _La ciencia no nos ha enseñado aún si la locura es o no lo más sublime de la inteligencia"  
-Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

— Señor, ¿Quién es la profesora Trelawney?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Me llegó un paquete de cumpleaños de su parte—contestó, dándole la tarjeta.

Snape enarcó una ceja. El cumpleaños de Harry había pasado hace ya tres meses. La mujer nunca había dado signo de querer conocerlo, y en la tarjeta solo le enviaba felicitaciones y –como siempre-le predecía la muerte.

— ¿Qué te envió?

— Una caja de muffins…

Severus la examinó con cuidado.

— Es una vieja loca. Pero supongo que puedes comértelos.

— Decía que me iba a morir… ¿No querrá envenenarme o algo así?

— Es una adivina, su trabajo es predecir la muerte al azar, así que no te preocupes. Solo es una vieja loca, pero no peligrosa.

Harry asintió más tranquilo y procedió a sentarse en la alfombra, para comerse su botín. Luego se giró a su tutor.

— ¿No quiere uno?

— No, gracias.

— No están dulces, le van a gustar—comentó, extendiéndole uno.

Snape lo observó, pero decidió aceptar la oferta y le dio un mordisco. Efectivamente, no sabían tan dulces como solía esperarse de un postre como ese.

Ambos continuaron comiendo, en sus respectivas tareas, sin darse cuenta del olor que desprendía el olor de la caja.

 **.**

Severus despertó con un dolor enorme de cabeza, recostado en el sofá de su sala. Cuando pudo enfocar su vista, notó un par de cosas.

Uno; la casa estaba en un caos total, con los sillones raídos, las cortinas rasgadas, las paredes y los pisos salpicados de pintura de varios colores.

Dos; Harry estaba tendido en el suelo boca arriba, con un short azul y unos calzoncillos en su cabeza, con el cuerpo también cubierto de pintura. Roncaba profundamente.

Tres; Él estaba desnudo, también lleno de pintura y el cabello atado a dos adorables trencitas.

 **.**

— ¡TE JURO QUE LE ARRANCARÉ LA MALDITA PELUCA QUE TIENE EN LA CABEZA CUANDO LA VEA!

— Severus, cálmate…

— ¡LE ENVIO COMIDA ALUCINOGENA AL NIÑO! ¡MALDITA SEA, ALBUS! ¡¿QUE CLASE DE DOCENTES TIENES A TU SERVICIO!?

— Encontré otra fotografía suya bailando con el mandil de flores en la mesa del comedor…—le habló Harry desde la silla de su escritorio, ya limpió y recién salido del baño.

— ¡¿COMO QUE NO PUEDE VENIR?! ¡SI NO LA TRAES EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE, JURO QUE IRE YO MISMO!

—…Y aquí estoy pintándole caritas en los pies…

— ¡¿QUE?! ¡SUFICIENTE, VOY A ENTRAR!

Ya habían pasado varios minutos en la misma discusión, y no le veía pies ni cabeza. Todo se arregló con un pase de varita, pero apenas y lo hizo –despertando al niño de paso-saco la furia a relucir.

— ¿¡COMO QUE NO REVISÉ BIEN EL PAQUETE?! ¡CREI QUE DEBIA CONFIAR EN TU SEQUITO DE SIRVIENTES, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!

Harry aprovechó la nula atención de su tutor, y fue escondiendo fotografías comprometedoras para el futuro, quemando las que lo comprometían a él.

— ¿Puede venir un amigo a dormir?—preguntó Harry.

— Sí, sí.

E increíblemente, Severus se notaba lo suficientemente culpable como para gritarle a él o decirle no incluso sin saber que le había preguntado.

— RESUELVE ESTO, ALBUS. O YO LO HARÉ EN TU LUGAR.

Dicho esto, se hizo a un lado de la chimenea. Se dio la vuelta, frustrado.

En ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta de un enorme agujero capilar en medio de su cabeza, en la parte de atrás.

— ¿Qué?—le preguntó en cuanto se giró y vio su rostro shockeado.

— Nada…Nada, nada.

Hubo un silencio pesado.

— Fue divertido—comentó Harry—Bailar…esa canción era muy bonita…

Severus lo observó, cansado incluso de discutir y de gritar. Harry se levantó, llevando consigo el marco de una foto, colocándolo en un espacio del escritorio de Severus.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Creo que salimos bien…—dijo encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo del cuarto.

En el marco, Harry y Severus –aun vestidos-manchados de pintura, reían mientras Snape le hacía cosquillas al niño, quién no llevaba sus lentes.

Toda la rabia se esfumo con ver esa foto.

Ciertamente, no había sido mal gastado todo ese rato de locura.

* * *

 **Nota final:**

…

Oh yeah.

Pensé en una escena donde Snape y Harry se salpicaran con pintura y empezaran a jugar, pero la verdad es que la actitud de nuestro amado señor S. no da para mucho en esa clase de situaciones.

Así que me dije… ¿Por qué no lo drogo? (Sí, se drogaron, Harry no tanto, pero igual es pequeño) Y sí, Trelawney también estaba bien mafufa :v

Y esa es la explicación de hoy :D

Decidí traer comedia, porque en el próximo drabble va a haber un poco de drama, ya saben, nada realmente serio, pero sí van a sufrir un poquito.

Aquí Harry ya tiene nueve años y va a estar atascado por lo menos otros dos drabbles más en esta edad.

Mañana subiré el siguiente capítulo, que ya lo tengo –de hecho- preparado.

(¡De nuevo, muchas gracias a los fav y los follow!) ¡Gracias a los reviews, que me los leo crean o no!

Las dudas las iré aclarando conforme avancen los capítulos, así que tranquilos, que todo se aclara pronto.

Saludos. Nos leemos.

* * *

 _ **Atte. Ari**_


	13. Consejo 13

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Créditos de la imagen de portada a quién corresponda.

 _ **Advertencias: Cosas sad/Saltos en el tiempo/Ligero cambio en la cronología.**_

 **Nota de la autora:**

Y yo que me había dicho no hacer más capítulos tristes :v

Lo siento pero es necesario. Prometo que va a tener más cosas divertidas pronto. Pero por ahora quiero que vean lo que planeo hacer con Harry y con Snape.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **I  
Dilo  
.**_

* * *

" _La confianza de los inocentes es la más útil herramienta del mentiroso"  
-Stephen King_

* * *

— Bayas de muérdago…

— ¿Ahora qué sigue?

— Mm…—Harry pensó durante varios segundos— ¡Ah! ¡Remover dos veces en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj!

Severus asintió, mientras observaba a Harry en un pequeño banquito a espaldas de él, con un caldero trabajando.

— Creo que ya está…

Efectivamente, la poción estaba en un color verde-azulado, más verde, pero no se veía desagradable. De hecho, se no ser por la lentitud con la que las –inexpertas-manos de Harry hacían los pasos, le hubiera quedado perfecta.

— ¿Y?—preguntó Harry, ansioso.

—…No está mal.

Harry sonrió complacido. Viniendo eso de su tutor, era un halago. Snape empezó a recoger la muestra del caldero y a limpiar el área de trabajo. El timbre resonó en toda la casa, interrumpiéndolos a ambos.

— ¿Puedes abrir?

Harry se levantó para ir a abrir, mientras su tutor continuaba con sus labores. Pasaron un par de minutos, antes de que Severus se diera cuenta de que Harry no había regresado.

Con paso titubeante bajó las escaleras y llegó al vestíbulo, donde encontró la imagen de un pequeño Harry frente a la imponente figura de Lucius Malfoy, en una especie de combate de miradas.

Inmediatamente el alerta encendió todos sus sentidos. Porque Albus le prometió que Lucius no sabía nada de él. Porque Lucius no debería estar parado ahí. Porque Lucius no debería saber que era él quién cuidaba al niño que derrotó al señor oscuro, su antiguo amo.

— Lucius.

Ambas cabezas giraron en su dirección.

— Hola, Severus—saludó el rubio, con su natural elegancia—Ha pasado tiempo, viejo amigo.

Harry se hizo a un lado para dejar al hombre pasar, mandándole una mirada confusa a Snape. Él le regresó la mirada, mandándole a guardar silencio.

— No te ves...muy feliz—le insinuó, con una sonrisa arrogante y cínica en la cara.

— Imaginaras que luego de nueve años de tu ausencia debo estar conmocionado porque te aparezcas ahora.

Pero Malfoy ya no lo escuchaba, estaba atento a Harry de nuevo, quién a su vez, le devolvía la mirada desafiante, aunque todos sus sentidos le dijeran que se alejara de ese hombre.

— Sin embargo, parece que has estado suficientemente ocupado como para pensar en mí.

El mortifago se atrevió a pasar un dedo, suavemente, por la frente del niño, cepillando el flequillo de su cabello, hasta descubrir la cicatriz.

— Potter.

La voz de Snape había sonado oscura, peligrosa, tanto que hizo que Lucius titubeará en su acción.

— A tu cuarto.

Harry quería quedarse a saber quién era ese personaje tan misterioso, pero no creyó prudente pelear con su tutor en ese momento, por lo que acató la orden de inmediato.

 **.**

Aunque su tutor había hecho un hechizo en la habitación para que no se oyera nada, Harry pudo llegar a percibir gritos amortiguados, que habían empezado hace una hora y ya era de noche.

En el momento en que creyó que algo malo había pasado, escuchó el portazo de la puerta principal y se quedó esperando otro poco. Severus entró con aire cansino, y no se equivocó al creer que Harry aún seguía despierto.

— ¿Se fue?—fue la pregunta que hizo Harry para romper el hielo.

Snape asintió, luego se acercó y se sentó junto a él en su cama. Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, hasta que Harry se quitó los lentes, se acurrucó en su cama y le dio la espalda.

— ¿No vas a preguntar nada?

— ¿Me va a responder algo?

Su contestación había hecho que se quedará sin palabras, porque sabía bien cuál era su respuesta. Sabía que no faltaba nada para que sucediera lo que Albus tenía planeado desde que le dio al niño en sus brazos.

Y parecía que por todos lados se lo recordaban constantemente. Sabía que tenía que decírselo, explicárselo de una vez para que lo asimilara más rápido, pero nunca concebía la ocasión para hacerlo y la verdad es que no le había puesto mucho empeño a ello.

Lo observo, sorprendiéndose del parecido que se vio a sí mismo por un momento. Como un niño confundido que no sabía que pasaba ni porque pasaban las cosas. Solo y con temor a que algo malo fuera a pasar. En diferentes contextos, pero con sentimiento recíprocos.

— Tus padres…—empezó, titubeante—Murieron asesinados…

Harry se enderezó lentamente.

Y conforme Severus le contaba toda la historia y le decía lo que sucedería en el futuro, lo que tendría que pasar, los ojos de Harry se abrieron más y más.

Supo que lo había quebrado, cuando se giró para dormir y no le permitió hablarle más.

* * *

 **Nota final:**

….

Seguramente ya muchos habrán adivinado que es lo que pasará con Harry.

Y sino…

Pues lo siento, porque lo sabrán hasta el siguiente capítulo xD

No se preocupen que ya estoy trabajando en ello y no tardo en subirlo. En este momento Harry sigue teniendo nueve años y en el próximo probablemente siga teniendo los nueve años. Y ya después cumplirá los diez.

Oigan, que estoy haciendo más drabbles en estos únicos dos años que faltan :V

¡Muchísimas gracias a sus reviews! ¡Son una delicia de personas!

¡También a los favs, follow y a los que son anónimos!

Saludos. Nos leemos.

* * *

 _ **Atte. Ari**_


	14. Consejo 14

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Créditos de la imagen de portada a quién corresponda.

 _ **Advertencias: Un poco de cosas tristes/Final feliz (?**_

 **Nota de la autora:**

Dejo esto por aquí y me largo a la mierda antes de que me apedreen.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **I  
Déjalo salir  
.**_

* * *

"… _Escucha el latido de mi corazón. Te llama cada vez que quiere, porque dentro de esta oscuridad tú brillas intensamente. "  
-BTS (Save me)_

* * *

La noche en que entró a su cuarto, para verificar si ya estaba dormido, descubrió que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Su cabello estaba húmedo, sus mejillas coloradas y su cabeza estaba ardiendo.

Porque no había notado que Harry había llegado completamente empapado. No había notado nada de eso, porque apenas y se dirigían la palabra en esas últimas dos semanas.

Rápidamente se levantó y corrió por una poción pimetónica. Cuando regresó, lo obligó a levantarse un poco, para que pudiera beberla. Harry estaba completamente perdido, porque solía alucinar cuando tenía temperatura muy alta.

Dos columnas de humo salieron a chorro de sus orejas, mientras daba un quejido molesto por ello. Snape lo recostó con cuidado, sintiendo como poco a poco le iba haciendo efecto.

— Severus…—murmuró entre sueños, con los ojos entre abierto.

— Shhh—le calló suavemente—Trata de dormir.

— No te vayas…—le pidió azorado, mientras le sujeta con firmeza de su muñeca, con los dedos temblorosos—No me dejes allí…Donde voy…

Sabía, que pese a estar delirando, Harry aun sabía que decía y que pasaba a su alrededor. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y su expresión era sufrida. Sabía que había llegado el momento de hablar.

— Escucha—le dijo inclinándose sobre él—Esto…No está pasando porque yo lo quiera. No quiero que esto pase. Pero debe ser así…Por tu propio bien…

— Pero yo quiero estar contigo—le confesó en un sollozo, al momento en que le enredaba los brazos alrededor del cuello y hundía su rostro en su pecho, abrazándolo con firmeza.

Severus también lo abrazó, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho que le era tan familiar, pero no se había atrevido a admitirlo en voz alta.

— No voy a dejarte—le dijo en su oído—No voy a permitir que te alejen…aunque no siempre esté cerca—Severus lo separó de su cuerpo para verlo a los ojos—Te juro que no voy a olvidarme de ti otra vez… ¿entiendes?

Ambos se observaron en un intenso silencio. Porque por un momento Snape parecía haber visualizado a Lily en Harry. Pero no pareció importarle menos, porque de inmediato, lo abrazó de nuevo, aferrándose a él como sí la vida le dependiera de ello.

— No me dejes…—volvió a pedir.

— No, nunca…

Severus se acomodó en su cama, llevando al niño consigo encima de su pecho, como dormían en las épocas en que Harry era un bebé incapaz de dormir solo. Poco a poco su temperatura se fue regularizando.

— Ya me siento mejor—admitió el niño en voz baja—Mañana… ¿Solo serán unas horas?

— Por el momento—admitió Severus—No te preocupes…Sera dentro de un tiempo todavía. Y solo los veras en vacaciones…

— Mmm—asintió—Aun lo odio por no decirme antes…

Y, en contra de sus palabras, se acurrucó más contra su pecho, abrazándolo casi posesivamente. Severus sintió una picadura de culpa por esto, y por primera vez no tenía ninguna frase para contradecirlo.

— ¿Sabe? Un parque de diversiones abrió cerca de aquí…

— ¡Ah! ¡Sabías que algo querías, maldito Potter!—Severus intentó levantarse al ver las intenciones del niño.

— ¡Por favor!—le dijo sentándose en sus piernas, encarándolo— ¡Prometo portarme bien!

— Siempre prometes eso, Potter…

— ¡Esta vez es enserio! Además…Me lo debe.

— ¡Yo no te debo nada, mocoso!

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Dentro de poco no voy a molestarlo de nuevo!

Silencio de nuevo, ambos combatiendo miradas. La expresión de Harry era simplemente adorable, sobre todo por su ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados que intentaban parecer rudo.

— Bien—soltó en un suspiro—Pero ahora, a dormir.

Harry obedeció al instante, más radiante que nunca. En cuanto Snape lo arropó, Harry se inclinó hacia su oído y susurró:

— Te quiero…

Snape lo observó largamente, con sus ojos negros, con un brillo de fulgor.

— Bien por ti.

Harry sonrió, mientras notaba el sonrojo extenderse por el rostro de su tutor y su torpeza para cerrar la puerta.

Sí, serían sus últimos meses con su tutor Severus antes de irse a vivir con sus tíos maternos y su –odioso-primo. Por eso, Harry disfrutaría de todo su compañía al máximo.

* * *

 **Nota final:**

¡Hola!

Ok, primero que nada. LO SIENTO.

Lamento haber actualizado hasta apenas, enserio.

Seguramente ya muchos estarán enterados de la situación en México luego del sismo. Y no me afectó directamente –ni en lo más mínimo-. Pero simplemente basta con ver las noticias para saber la situación tan horrible que pasó –y sigue pasando-mi país.

Y ya fuera porque moralmente no me sentía con ánimo o porque simplemente mi musa se largó a la mierda a mitad de escribir este drabble.

Pero en fin. (Sí alguien de México me lee, ojala este bien y mis mejores deseos)

En fin.

 **Sobre el capítulo.**

Ya lo habrán notado –no puede ser más obvio-. Harry se irá a vivir con sus tíos cuando entre a Hogwarts. ¿Por qué?

Porque tiene que sufrir. Lo siento, pero Harry tiene que forjarse porque no quiero cambiar su lado humilde ni que tenga complejos como Severus (Porque sí los tienes, nos guste o no, ese hombre siempre ha estado lleno de inseguridades). Sin mencionar que su relación con Snape tiene que ponerse a prueba. Ósea que tienen que extrañarse.

Por últimos, leí por ahí un **review anónimo** con respecto a cómo manejaré los drabbles en cuanto Harry entre a Hogwarts. Eso lo diré cuando llegue el primer drabble con Harry en Hogwarts xD

Les aseguro que será más de uno por año, porque hay muchas cosas que quiero meter. El proceso de cómo lo haré lo diré más adelante.

Harry sigue teniendo nueve años y probablemente me quedaré en esta edad otro drabble más.

¡Muchas gracias a sus maravillosos reviews! ¡Y a los que se ocultan en las sombras! ^^

Saludos. Nos leemos.

* * *

 _ **Atte. Ari**_


End file.
